


Sleepless

by neevebrody



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/pseuds/neevebrody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always that way after they'd made love to each other – needing to lie there and touch and relive – still so in awe of the fullness of their relationship and how the four of them were so good together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

Rodney lay in the quiet stillness of the bed they shared. He swept Teyla's hair back, revealing the delicate curve of her neck, the glow of her skin, and listened to her slow, even breath. Bending forward, he kissed the arc of her shoulder, breathing in her sweet, sexy scent and thinking. Just hours ago… how her voice had been not so delicate, calling his name as he'd lost himself inside her, how her nails had raked across his skin as her climax neared.

When she had finally shuddered beneath him, Rodney had thrust into her deeply, feeling her pulse around him, abandoning all his efforts to hold out for her, letting go, his own orgasm multiplied by Ronon's cock filling him. Then, like dominoes, they had all fallen. Ronon had taken Rodney's hip with one hand, the other curling under to his chest, holding him still as he'd twitched and come inside Rodney. And while that had forced another spasm or two from Rodney, he'd watched Teyla's hand on John's cock. Tight, quick strokes close to the head, the way John liked, until thin, white stripes had criss-crossed her beautiful breasts, her nipples so hard they'd looked like they'd crumble to pieces if touched.

But Rodney had touched them, bending forward to lick through the stripes, taking a nipple and working his tongue around it, pulling it gently into his mouth, listening to John's quiet grunts of approval, his hand just _there_ at the back of Rodney's neck.

They all knew it took some time to gentle Teyla down. Rodney had continued to move inside her, slowly, as Ronon had come around and bent to kiss her while John had stroked her hair.

Rodney took another deep breath from the sleepy softness of Teyla's skin and felt an arm circle his waist. Turning back, John's mouth was waiting for him. Their kiss was slow and tender, though John's touch was hot, as always.

"What's wrong," John whispered, their lips barely touching, "can't sleep?"

Rodney shook his head. "Just a little restless." It was always that way after they'd made love to each other – needing to lie there and touch and relive – still so in awe of the fullness of their relationship and how the four of them were so good together. So caring. So trusting. So loving.

"C'mere," John said, raising his arm over Rodney's head.

Rodney shifted to his other side and laid his cheek against John's chest, pressing his lips to the silky, dark hair. Reaching back for Teyla's warm hip, Rodney rested his hand there and waited for the sleep that the shelter of John's body promised.


End file.
